The Sound of Silence
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: When members of the Jeffersonian and Hoover Building go on a trip to Chile they get more then what they bargined for when the plane crashes into the Andes. Will they survive? Starring Parker, the grad students, Rebecca, and all of your favorite charcters!
1. Beauty to Terror

**Okay, I got this idea from the story Alive. A lot of Bones people are in it. So please read and review!**

Chapter one: Beauty to Terror

The squint squad, Brennan's grad students, Jared, Sweets, Carolyn, Russ, Max, Michelle, Booth, Brennan, Parker, Rebecca, Cullen, Cullen's wife Julia, and several others were on a plane to Chile to celebrate the ten thousandth case he FBI and Jeffersonian had solved together. Little did they know that they would never reach that destination.

The small plane was packed with thirty or more people. Everyone's attitude was pretty content for the most part, except for the occasional groan about how long the plane ride was.

"Mom, look out at the mountains. Aren't they beautiful?" Michelle asked Cam as she stared out the window.

"The Andes are pretty nice but I'd rather not look… It makes me nervous." Cam said.

"Don't worry. We're going to land in about forty five minutes. Nothing can go wrong." Michelle smiled and grasped her mother's hand.

Cam smiled and patted her daughter's hand.

"Hey mama, what's that on top of the mountains?" Parker asked pointing out the window.

Rebecca put down her book and peeked out the window, "It's snow dear."

"Wow, that's a lot of snow. Wouldn't it be fun if we went down and played in it?!" Parker asked.

"I don't know if it would be fun but it would be very cold. It's like forty below out there." Rebecca said.

Parker looked puzzled, "Is that cold?"

Rebecca let out a small laugh, "Very cold. Much colder than it is when you get out of the pool and go into the house when the air conditioner is on."

Parker faked a shiver, "I'm glad we aren't going out to play then."

Rebecca leaned down and kissed her son's forehead.

Booth turned to Brennan, "Hey Bones, have you ever seen anything prettier than those mountain tops?"

Brennan put down her lap top, "Yes, a lot of things like daisies and lunar eclipses and meteor showers… a lot of stuff…"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Okay, sure Bones, but you can see those things whenever you want to. It's not every day that you see the Andes."

"On the contrary Booth, meteor showers don't happen that often and lunar eclipses happen about every four or three years." Bones said returning to her lap top.

Booth rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window, "Whatever Bones." He mumbled.

"Jared, what's more important, women or beer?" Wendell asked.

Jared shrugged, "For me it's beer. Women come and go but beer is always there for you."

Wendell half shrugged, "It's women for me. You can make more beer in a short amount of time but it takes about nine months to make a baby and there's fifty percent chance that it's going to be a woman."

Jared sighed, "Let's switch seats. I want to take a look at the mountains now."

Julia sighed and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, "I'm not fond of the snow. It reminds me about what happened to our daughter…"

Cullen kissed the top of his wife's head, "I don't care for it much either. It's cold and wet, two of the things I hate most."

Julia smiled, "It sure looks beautiful on the mountain tops though."

Cullen nodded, "It sure does. It almost looks like you could reach out the window and touch the tops of the mountains."

Julia looked at her husband frightened, "Oh don't say that. It makes me nervous to think how close we are to the mountains. I worry about crashing."

Cullen wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, "Don't worry sweetheart. We aren't going to crash. This plane is very safe. Planes barely ever crash."

Julia smirked, "That's what they said about the Titanic and that didn't stop it from sinking."

Cullen laughed, "I'm sure ice burgs don't float in the air."

Julia moved her head onto her husband's chest and closed her eyes, "I sure hope you're right."

Clark groaned and folded his arms, "Of all the places on the plane I HAD to be stuck beside you."

Angela paused her IPod, "You say something sweetie?"

Clark covered his face, "I _told _ you not to call me that!"

Angela smiled, "I'm sorry-sweetie."

Clark let out a loud groan, "This isn't happening to me!"

Daisy grasped her boyfriend's arm, "Oh Lance isn't this so exciting?!"

Sweet nodded, "It's really wonderful that we get to go somewhere together."

Daisy smiled, "Our first trip." She pulled a camera from her pocket, "Say cheese Sir Lance-A-Lot!"

Sweets smiled, "Cheese!"

Hodgins looked out the window, "Ah… I wonder what kind of ancient particles and organisms are hidden in those mountain walls…"

Zach looked at his friend, "They're probably really deep in there. I doubt you'd ever find anything."

Hodgins laughed, "Did you lose your sense of adventure in that mental instuition?"

Zach looked at Hodgins, "I don't think it's possible to lose your sense of adventure by being locked up somewhere."

Hodgins shrugged, "Hey, it's possible. I mean, you could lose your sanity."

Zach frowned, "I didn't. I'm just a smart as ever as you are just as short."

Hodgins frowned, "I'm not short! I'm just… under tall."

"There's no such thing as under tall. You're either petite or tall." Zach said.

Hodgins folded his arms, "Yeah, well, I'm the exception..."

Russ sighed and tapped his fingers on the seat, "I wonder how Amy in the girls are doing…"

Max placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, you can call them when we land in Chile. I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just as worried about you as you are them."

"Yeah, well, I haven't talked to them in hours. I miss them so much but Amy didn't think it was a good idea to take Haley on such a long trip." Russ sighed and pressed his head against the cool glass of the window.

"They're fine Russ. If you worry too much you'll make yourself sick.' Max said.

Russ sighed again. "I know they're fin it's just… I worry that something will happen and I'll never get to say goodbye."

Max squeezed Russ's shoulder, "Nothing's going to happen son. I promise."

Russ looked at his father and smiled weakly, "Thanks dad."

Vincent looked at the ground, "Did you know some people believe Andes derives from the Quechua word anti, which means "high crest"?"

Fisher looked at Vincent annoyed, "And I needed to know that why?"

Vincent shrugged, "No reason. I just thought it was interesting… OH! Another cool fact-"

Fisher held up his hand, "Save it King George."

Vincent frowned, "Did you call me that because I'm English?"

Fisher shrugged, "Maybe I did."

Vincent frowned and crossed his arms and turned away from Fisher. "Fine, if you ever go on the show on Jeopardy, don't call me for help."

Fisher shrugged, "Fine by me."

Carolyn looked around and let out a huge groaned, "This is the worst flight I have EVER been on! Hey excuse me!" Carolyn snapped grabbing the flight attendant's arm.

He looked at her, "Can I help you ma'am?"

Carolyn sighed, "If you can't then you better high tail your ass outta here. I want a coffee."

He looked at her confused, "I'm sorry ma'am but we don't carry coffee."

Carolyn raised her eyebrows, "You carry wine but not coffee?! Well, you can just walk your ass up to the pilot and tell him his plane just sunk to my worst flight's number one slot!"

The flight attendant rolled his eyes, "I will tell him ma'am."

Carolyn smiled, "Thank you Cheri. Now while you're at it could you bring me a glass of red wine?"

He nodded, "I'll be back."

The flight attendant walked to the front of the plane.

"Dario, please tell me we are landing soon! I think if I hear that curly haired woman's voice again I'll throw myself in the propeller."

One of the pilot's turned to the man, "Don't worry Roberto, we have about thirty minutes left."

"Hey Dario, take a look at the sky… It doesn't look pretty." The other pilot noted.

Dario looked out the window, "It looks like we're going into a storm… Robby, tell everyone to buckle up. It might get bumpy."

Roberto nodded, "Well do."

Roberto walker over to a speaker, "Ehem… Everyone, if you'd please take your seat. It appears we're going through a storm so it's going to be a little bumpy. Don't worry, we'll arrive in Chile in about thirty minutes so please just sit back and relax."

The plane flew through the clouds and bumped along.

Julia grasped her husband's shirt tightly, "This is a little scary…" she laughed nervously.

Cullen wrapped his arms around his wife, "It's going to be okay." He soothed.

The plane bumped again but this time harder.

Brennan grabbed Booth's hand.

Booth looked at her worried, "You okay Bones?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I'll be fine…"

Parker dug his nails into his mother's jeans, "Mama, I don't like this…"

Rebecca clutched her son's hand, "Don't worry honey, it will be over soon."

The pilots flew through the storm when suddenly there was a jolt. The plane stopped for a spilt second and then started to nose dive to the ground.

"WE'RE LOSING ALTITUDE! PULL UP PULL UP!" Dario screamed as the lights flashed.

"I'M TRYING!" the other pilot screamed.

"WHAT'S THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Booth screamed grabbing Brennan as she almost crashed to the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW?! OH SHIT!" Cam screamed grabbing Michelle's hand.

"MAMA! MAKE IT STOP!" Parker cried.

Rebecca hugged her son, "I LOVE YOU PARKER!"

The plane it the side of a mountain and a wing popped off. A few people flew out of the plane screaming as they fell to their death.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Hodgins yelled as the other wing popped off, carrying people with it.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Angela screamed as the tail was ripped from the plane.

The plane spiraled to the ground and crashed into the deep snow. It shot through the snow before stopping abruptly. The plane chairs unbolted and shot forward crashing into one another.

The snowy wind whipped around the broken plane. Nothing was moving inside of the destroyed machine.

**Oh no! Who's dead and who's alive? Please review to find out what happens next!**


	2. Pipe in the Gut

**Wow, thank you for all of my reviews! Keep it up:)**

Chapter two: Pipe in the Gut

Booth moaned and turned his head, "Bones?"

No answer. Booth's eyes shot open, "Bones?!"

He saw a figure lying against the side of the plane. It was Brennan. He shot up so fast that his head hurt. He stumbled over to the still figure.

"Bones?! Wake up!" he felt her neck for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

Bones moaned, "Booth?!"

Booth smiled, "I'm here Bones. Does anything feel broken?!" he asked wiping blood from her forehead.

She shook her head, "No… I'm just having trouble breathing."

"It's from the attitude. Just breathe slowly and try to relax. I'm going to check on everyone else."

Brennan nodded and closed her eyes.

"Help! Help!" a voice called.

"Parker?" Booth yelled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help! Help! I'm stuck! I'm stuck!" the little boy screamed.

"Hold on! Daddy's coming!" Booth called as he stumbled over chairs, "Parker, where are you?!"

"I'm under here!" a small voice called from under a pile of suit cases.

Booth ripped suit case from the pile until a small body came into view. Parker looked up. The left side of his face was covered in blood.

"Daddy!" Parker sobbed reaching up.

Booth lifted the small boy from the ground. Luckily, nothing seemed broken.

"Sh… it's going to be okay buddy… I promise…" Booth soothed rocking the boy back and forth. "I'm going to put you beside Bones okay?"

Parker nodded, "Find mommy, daddy! I-I was calling her but she didn't answer."

Cullen opened his eyes, "Julia?" he moaned. "Julia honey?!"

Cullen felt a small bit of pressure on his hand. He turned his head slightly to see Julia looking at him.

"Hey." She whispered.

Cullen grasped her head, "Does anything hurt?!"

She shook her head, "I have a bad headache and that's about it."

Cam sat up. Her head ached and her ears were ringing with the sound of the screams as the plane crashed. Then she remembered,

"Michelle!" Cam gasped.

Michelle moaned, "I-I w-want t-to go h-home!" she cried.

Cam saw the huge gash across Michelle's face, "Honey! What hurts?!"

Michelle's eyes were squeezed shut, "M-my a-a-ankles! A-and I-I'm s-so c-cold!" she shivered.

Cam pulled off her own coat and wrapped it around Michelle, "Don't worry sweetheart. You're going to be okay, just rest and try not to move okay?! I'm going to get help."

Angela's eyes fluttered open. She looked in her lap and saw that her IPod was broken.

"Shit." She cursed.

She turned beside her and looked at Clark, "Hey, my IPod's broken."

Clark didn't answer. He wasn't even looking at her.

Angela looked at him, "Sweetie? You okay?!" she asked tapping his shoulder, "Clark?"

She shook him so hard that his head turned to her and Angela let out a scream! Clark's eyes were open and his face looked like it had been bashed in.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she shrieked.

Booth ran over, "Angela what's wrong?!"

Angela's finger shook as she pointed at Clark, "He's-he's d-d-dead!"

Booth sucked in a breath, "Son of a bitch."

Angela's body shook with both cold and fright.

"Angela, why don't you go over with Bones and Parker? You can keep them company." Booth offered. "Or you can help Cam with Michelle."

Angela nodded and stood up but lost her balance because her knees were shaking too much. Booth caught her before she fell to the ground.

"T-thanks…" Angela whispered.

Booth nodded, "No problem."

Max groaned and stumbled up. He looked around confused.

"What happened?" he mumbled scratching his head. "Russ, you okay?"

Russ didn't answer. Max looked over and saw that Russ was doubled over.

"Russ?! Russell?! Son?! Speak to me!" Max yelled franticly.

He felt Russ's neck for a pulse. Luckily, he felt a slight thump thump.

Russ was just unconscious.

Daisy shifted uncomfortable, "Lance? W-what happened?! Are you okay?"

Sweets groaned, "Are we in Chile?"

Daisy stared out the window, "Uh, honey, I think you should take a look at this…"

Sweets groaned and forced his eyes opened. He looked out the window and gasped. Outside the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. The icy wind blew snowflakes into the plane.

Daisy crawled over to Sweet's lap and snuggled close to his chest.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-freezing…" she chattered.

Sweets nodded, "I am t-too!"

Jared groaned and massaged his temples, "Wendell? You okay?"

Wendell's voice sounded frantic, "Um, Jared? I'm going to need your help…"

Jared looked at Wendell confused, "With what?"

Wendell stood up and held his arms in the air, "With this…"

Jared looked down at Wendell's torso and nearly vomited. A foot long pole was sticking out of the left side of Wendell's stomach.

Jared sucked in a breath, "Geez…"

Wendell smiled weakly, "I-it really doesn't hurt. Do you think I'll be okay?!"

Jared nodded, "Yeah, uh… Wendell? Could you grab me that piece of wood on the ground?"

Wendell looked down, "This wood?! Yeah, sure."

Wendell was bending down when Jared grabbed the pole and gave it a quick yank. It ripped out of Wendell's stomach.

"OW! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Wendell asked with tears of pain and anger in his eyes.

"Feel better?" Jared asked.

Wendell paused for a minute, "Actually, yes, I feel much better. Thanks man."

"Yeah well, wrap it up with a shirt or something for now and we'll take a better look at later." Jared said getting up.

Carolyn groaned, "That damn man never got me my wine!" she mumbled.

"Um… Carolyn?" a voice said.

She looked up to see Vincent and Fisher standing there.

"Oh, not you two!" she whined.

"I'm sorry if we ruined your fun but if you haven't noticed we are kinda plane wreck." Fisher said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I little know fact-" Vincent began.

"I told you to shut up Vincent!" Fisher growled.

Vincent frowned and turned away.

"Can I help you two?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, we need help finding people if you're up to it. Hodgins, Zach, the two pilots, and a few other FBI agents are not accounted for. We know that Zach and Hodgins didn't fly out the window so they must be somewhere. We have five dead so far, one is Clark." Fisher said. "I'd rather not be working but Agent Booth threatened me that if I didn't he'd personally escort me outside and I'd stay there permanently."

Carolyn sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll help."

Rebecca lay moaning on the ground, "My legs, my legs, I can't move my legs." She moaned.

"Okay Rebecca we're going to try one more time." Booth soothed, "Ready guys?! One, two, three, lift!"

Wendell, Jared, and Booth tried to lift the heavy pile of closed chairs off of Rebecca.

"OW! OW! STOP IT PLEASE! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME!" she sobbed.

Booth could see that Rebecca's legs were twisted in and out of the seats. It actually looked like she had a chair leg through her thigh.

"Okay, okay, just breathe Rebecca. We'll try again later." Booth soothed.

Rebecca whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Help! I think someone's under here!" Vincent yelled.

"Jared! Stay with Rebecca and keep her talking!" Booth said running over to Vincent and Fisher.

"Wendell! Help me with these chairs!" Booth yelled throwing chairs and suit cases off of the enormous pile.

Soon, Hodgins's body came into view. He wasn't moving and his felt leg was twisted in a sickening way.

"He's not breathing." Wendell whispered.

Suddenly Hodgins's eyes shot open, "I have never felt worse in my life but hell yeah I'm alive!"

Another muffled sound came from beside Hodgins, "Hodgins?"

Hodgins looked around, "Zach?"

"Hodgins, would you mind getting off of me?! Your foot is in my mouth." Zach whispered weakly.

"Hang on Zach, I-OWCH!" Hodgins hissed and grabbed his leg. "I think my leg's broken."

"I think mine is too." Zach mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you both out." Booth promised, "Wendell, could you go outside and see if anyone is out there?"

Wendell nodded, "Will do."

Wendell walked to the back of the plane and out of the huge gap where the tail was ripped off. As soon as he step foot on the snow he fell throw it. The snow was up to his shoulders.

Shivering, he made his way to the front of the plane. He looked into the window and saw something that frightened him. One pilot was dead but the other one was covered in ice sickles. Blood dripped from his nose, his forehead, and mouth.

The pilot saw Wendell, "H-h-h-help m-m-m-me…" he moaned.

Wendell trudged through the snow until he got back to the back of the plane.

"Hey Booth! The pilot is still in the front of the plane! He needs help!" Wendell screamed.

Booth ran over to Wendell, "Come on, let's help."

Booth and Wendell went to the front of the plane and went in.

The pilot looked at them, "W-w-wat-t-er!" he moaned.

"Quick Wendell! Give me a handful of snow!" Booth commanded.

Wendell hand Booth and big handful of snow. Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth and wrapped the snow in it.

"Here you go sir." Booth said putting up the cloth to the dying man's mouth.

The man sucked on the cloth, "M-my b-back h-hurt s-s-so b-bad… I-I-I-I can't f-f-feel m-m-my f-f-feet."

"Is there a radio we can use?" Wendell asked.

The man shook his head, "The batteries are gone. T-the m-mechanic m-might know w-where t-they are…"

"Is there anything we can do for you sir?" Booth asked.

The man's eyes grew large, "T-there i-is one thing… there's a-a g-gun i-in m-my s-s-side c-compartment-"

Booth gently rested his hand on the man's shoulder, "Sir, I won't let you go that way."

The man looked at Booth, "T-t-then may God f-f-forgive you for n-not helping me…"

"I wonder where the mechanic is…" Wendell mumbled as they shut the door that led to the front of the plane.

"I'm not sure. He's probably-" Booth stopped.

Wendell looked in the direction Booth was looking. A man was sitting on the floor shaking.

Booth looked at Wendell and nodded. They walked over to the man.

"Hey excuse-" Wendell began.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" the man shrieked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down sir! I'm Agent Booth and he's Wendell! Are you the mechanic?" Booth asked.

The man looked at them, "Yes, yes I am! I'm the mechanic!" the man laughed.

"What's with you?" Wendell asked.

"What's with me?! What's with you!?" the man smiled crazily.

Booth looked at the coat the mechanic had on his lap, "Where'd you get that coat?!"Booth hissed.

The man gripped the coat tighter, "It's mine! I found it! Get your own!"

"That's not yours! You took it from a girl! That's Michelle's coat!" Booth said grabbing the coat. "Wendell, go give this to Cam to put back on Michelle."

The man laughed, "She's going to die anyway!"

Booth pulled up the man by the collar, "Say it again and I'll kill you!"

The man shook, "Damn you!"

Booth threw the man to the ground, "Where are the batteries?"

The man started laughing, "The batteries are in the tail and-and the tail's gone!"

Booth drug the man into the pilot's courters. "Stay there! You're going to freak everybody out." He said shutting the door.

Through the door Booth could hear, "The tail is gone! We're going to die! We're going to freeze our little behinds! The tail is gone! It can't be found! And even if the snow melts we're all going to drown! Hahahahaha!" the crazy mechanic laughed and sang.

Booth walked over beside Brennan and sat down. Parker was huddled under her huge coat.

"Booth! I-I'm freezing!" Brennan chattered. "Who all is dead?"

"The pilots and a few FBI agent and…Clark…" Booth said.

Brennan sighed, "Poor Clark. God, he was so young…"

Booth nodded in agreement. "Is Parker asleep?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes."

"Good, he needs to rest." Booth said standing up.

"Wh-where are you going?!" Brennan asked.

"To block up the hole in the back. It's going to drop several degrees tonight and we need to stay as warm as possible." Booth said, "Anyone who is able to walk can help me pile up the luggage in the back! We also need to rip the covers off the seats! We can use them for blankets!"

Wendell stood up, "We have wine, Oreo cookies, cigarettes, pretzels, granola bars, and we can melt water. Each person gets one Oreo, two pretzels, a capful of wine, and a small piece of a granola bar!"

Everyone who was agile help block up the hole and get blankets. Nobody knew how long they'd be there for. Already, many had begun to lose hope.

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about Clark D: I don't care much about him since he's so nasty to Angela. I most likely won't kill the major characters off but you never know.** **Anyway, please review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	3. Bring Out Your Dead

**Thanks for the reviews guys! The more reviews I get the sooner I update. For this story, if I get 10 reviews on the same day then there's a good chance I'd update twice on that day. Just to let you all know (wink wink)!**

Chapter three: Bring Out Your Dead

It was night now and the temperature had dropped several degrees. Everyone was pressed tightly together in an effort to keep warm.

"Thanks for the tiny cookie, the barely visible part of a granola bar, the drop of wine, and the soggy pretzels Wendell." Jared said as Wendell handed him his rations.

"You're welcome. You can help Rebecca eat can't you?" Wendell asked.

Jared looked beside him. Rebecca was still moaning and crying in pain. He nodded.

"I don't want this food. I want pizza." Parker shivered.

"Parker, if you go and get the pizza, I'll pay for it." Jared laughed.

Parker didn't realize Jared was kidding, "Okay." He said starting to get up.

Brennan gripped Parker tighter and pulled him back down against her chest. "He was kidding Parker." She said glaring at Jared.

"Oh… I really thought there was going to be pizza." Parker said sadly as he took his rations.

"Hey Wendell! You forgot to give Russ his share!" Max called.

Wendell turned, "But he's unconscious."

Max looked annoyed, "So? I still think it's fair if he gets to eat. I can feed him."

Wendell thought for a moment and walked over and gave Max the rations for Russ.

"W-W-W-We-e-end-ell… H-h-h-h-o-w-w c-c-ca-n y-y-you w-w-wa-a-lk a-a-a-ro-und? I-it's f-f-f-freez-ing!" Cam shivered.

Michelle moaned which took Cam's attention back to her.

Wendell shrugged, "I guess I'm so numb I can't feel the cold."

"I'm glad that other grad student didn't come. You know, the guy, I think he was Hispanic?" Booth said snuggling closer to Brennan.

Brennan sighed, "I don't really remember right now and I really don't care…"

Booth nodded, "You're blood sugar's low, you're exhausted, and you're cold. You're not feeling the best right now are you?"

Brennan gave a weak smile, "I don't know how I should feel. I'm just glad I'm not alone. I wouldn't mind dying with my friends and family."

Booth frowned, "We aren't going to die. Nobody else is going to die."

Brennan looked over in the direction of Rebecca and turned back to Booth.

Booth looked at Brennan, "She's going to be okay Bones. She has to be. Parker can't be-"

Brennan held a finger up to Booth's lips, "Don't say it. Parker doesn't need to worry about that. He has too much to worry about already." Brennan's stomach rumbled, "Uh…I'm so damn hungry… why couldn't we go on a plane that carries those little TV dinners or had a better chance of not crashing?!"

Booth held out his small amount of rations, "Bones eat my food. You need it more than I do."

Brennan shook her head, "I can't Booth. You need your strength. Besides, I'm not as hurt as bad as Rebecca, Michelle, Zach, Russ, or Hodgins. If anyone gives up their food it should be for them not me."

Booth sighed, "Temperance, take the food…"

Brennan frowned, "No, I won't and DON'T call me Temperance. To you, I'm Bones. To everyone else I'm Dr. B, Dr. Brennan, Sweetie, Bren, Temperance, and Tempe."

Booth smiled slightly.

"What?" Brennan asked annoyed, "Why are you smiling?"

Booth shrugged, "No reason…"

Brennan was still frowning, "There must be a reason."

Booth shook his head, "No… just go to sleep Bones. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Brennan leaned closer to Booth, "Right…we'll talk tomorrow…"

A few hours later…

Most people had trouble getting to sleep. Booth woke up about ever twenty minutes to check on Brennan and Parker. Both were fast asleep.

"My legs! My legs! My poor legs! They hurt! I can't move!" Rebecca moaned.

Jared was fast asleep but her still held Rebecca's hand.

"May God have mercy on me and relieve me of this pain!" she moaned.

Rebecca continued to moan. Fisher had had enough.

"SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES! WE GET YOUR LEGS HURT! SHUT UP OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" he yelled at Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at him and stopped moaning. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Just shut up! I'm tired and your moaning isn't helping!" Fisher mumbled closing his eyes.

Rebecca was quiet for a few minutes before she started up her moaning again.

It was dark, cold, and miserable up in the lonely mountains. They had already lost about ten people. Would any more go tonight?

The next morning…

Booth, Jared, Fisher, Vincent, and Wendell were removing the dead bodies from the plane.

"The two pilots, Clark, the mechanic, and seven FBI agents." Booth mumbled.

Wendell walked out carrying another body.

"Who's that?" Jared asked.

Wendell's voice shook, "Rebecca…"

Fisher gasped, "No! It can't be! I told her to shut up last night! She can't be dead! I didn't mean what I said! I'm-I'm so sorry!"

Booth was silent. Jared placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Parker's going to be okay Seeley. He still has you." Jared said.

"We have to hide her body. I don't want Parker to find out that she's dead, at least not yet." Booth's voice shook.

"What will we do when Parker asks where his mother went?" Vincent asked.

"We'll lie. We'll act like she was never on the trip. We'll get everyone in on it. I think if enough people tell Parker his mother was never on the trip then he'll think it was just a dream." Booth said.

"Seeley, lying to Parker about his mother never being here is just going to make it worst later. We'll just say she went for a walk." Jared said.

Booth sighed and looked down at the snow. Rebecca's body made eleven dead. Booth knew there were more he just couldn't find them. Booth walked over and took Rebecca's coat.

"She's not going to need this anymore." His hand went up to her neck and unclipped the cross necklace from her neck, "For Parker when he's ready."

Booth started to walk back to the plane, "If you don't mind I think I'll spend some time with my son." He mumbled, "Could you take care of Rebecca for me?"

Jared nodded, "Take your time Seeley."

Wendell shook his head, "Poor Parker…" he whispered.

Jared sighed, "Poor Seeley. He feels awful that his son is going to be motherless. The poor kids only like, what, seven?"

Vincent nodded, "It's going to be hard now, for all of us."

Fisher agreed.

The four men stared up into the bright blue sky. Not one of them felt any better with the sun. It just made them feel colder inside to see the morning when some of the others didn't.

**Poor Parker:( Please review! I'm sure you all are wondering if Parker's going to find out. SO REVIEW LOL!**


End file.
